Washing Away Stress
by LeafyDream
Summary: Momo and Shoto have grown up since their days at UA. They're not only professional heroes, but they've been happily dating for years. After a particularly stressful fight against a powerful villain, Momo needs to relax, and Shoto is determined to make her happy. This leads the couple into some very perverse fun in the shower, ending with a bang.


**Washing Away Stress**

Momo Yaoyorozu sighed as she stumbled through the front door of her home. She made sure to close and lock it behind her, before letting her shoulders fall. A sigh slipped through her lips as she dragged herself to her bedroom.

Her body was caked with sand, and freshly dried mud. Her costume had several dark smears, as well as a plethora of grass stains. The fabric stuck to her skin; the sweat having long dried into a sticky film.

The young woman had never really considered herself overtly feminine, nor did she see herself as dainty, but she couldn't stand the level of filth on her for much longer. She was eager to dive into her shower and rest. Perhaps afterwards she would curl up with a good book.

Usually she would Todoroki by her side, but today was an exception. Shoto had been called by Japan's top hero, their old friend, Izuku Midoriya, and the two had been in pursuit of a group of dangerous drug traffickers for the last four days.

Momo missed her boyfriend more than she'd readily admit. Shoto had changed so much since their days at UA, they both had, yet he was still the same kind-hearted, yet stoic soul she knew and loved. His control and Quirk's raw power had only grown over the last few years, and he was highly requested by heroes, young and old.

Many would pay to team up with the famous hero, to even have a conversation with him. Momo would have given up most of her family's wealth just to enjoy another night with him.

 _Such is love,_ she supposed. Over the course of their adventures, she had fallen in love with the young man. Momo had never imagined he would have fallen for her in return. The transition between friends and lovers was turbulent at first, but they found their own way through it.

It wasn't that different than just being friends. They spent time together, studied together, learned together, there was just the occasional kiss in between, or they'd hold hands as they walked.

Momo sighed at the memories. They just made her heart long even more for her boyfriend. Her body ached, as the mud weighed her down and fatigued set in her legs. She pushed open her bedroom door to fetch a new set of clothes, only for her jaw to fall open at who she saw inside. Her boyfriend stared back at her, his hands in his luggage, right in the midst of putting his clothes away.

"You're home sooner than I expected." He stood up and nodded his head in her direction. "Yaoyorozu. I hope you don't mind. I let myself in."

"Y-you live here too," she muttered, clearly still shocked by his presence.

"I know, but…" His eyes avoided hers as she stepped forward, raising her brow.

"What are you doing home, Shoto? I-I thought you were with Midoriya on a case! Is everything alright? What-?"

He lifted up a hand, and she stopped. She nodded her head, silently asking for an explanation as he walked towards her. "I saw you on the news. Midoriya understood that I had to come home. I told him to keep in touch if any leads come up."

Momo's eyes widened, and guilt plagued her mind in an instant. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take you away from the case. I-" His fingers fell on her shoulder, and she closed her mouth, glancing away out of frustration and guilt.

"I saw what you did. You saved a third of the city." Shoto used his other hand to turn her head towards him. She saw him smile at her, a simple gesture that revitalized her in an instant. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I could have helped you. I saw you fighting him on the news. You were practically alone against that villain."

"I was just closest. It was just luck that I was able to attack before he put up too many walls. He had a fighting style similar to Cementoss, so I was able to counter most of his attacks. The sand was a bit unexpected, but-" She was rambling. A habit of hers when she was nervous. She either spoke too much or too little. "You didn't have to come home, you know..."

"I know." Shoto stood right in front of her, his breath tickling her nose as he stared at her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, surprising the young woman. Momo's eyes widened, but she pushed forward to return the pressure.

The two kissed for a moment. A sweet and perfect moment. For Momo Yaoyorozu, the room, the dirt, even her exhaustion just melted away. Shoto pulled back and stared at her, his own cheeks tinted a light red. "I chose to. You aren't badly hurt, are you?"

"N-no. Just a few scratches, a bruise or two at the worst. The fight was more tedious than dangerous." He nodded his head, before Momo gasped. She had gotten dirt all over his shirt, even on his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Shoto glanced at his body as she apologized.

"I'm a mess. I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she sighed.

"I don't mind." And to prove his point, he darted forward to peck her dirt covered cheek. "I love you."

Those words knocked Momo off of her feet. Even after all these years, after hearing it so many times, those words brought such joy to her. She smiled at her boyfriend, her own cheeks mirroring his as she spoke. "I love you too, Shoto."

It seemed her own words had a similar effect on him. His cheeks glowed a dark shade of red as he glanced away. "Good. Now then, how can I help you feel better?" She stared into his heterochromic eyes, admiring them as she pondered the question.

 _What would make me happy?_ She felt her cheeks being lit on fire as she turned her face away, debating with herself. This was something she had been wanting for so long. She had dreamed of a certain type of depravity. A dream so perverted that she never would have thought it would become reality.

Whether it was the rush of seeing her lover again, or exhaustion from her recent battle, Momo decided to throw caution to the wind and speak her mind. "Join me?" He arched his brow, and she turned her eyes to the bathroom, where the shower laid. Her cheeks continued to burn as she pressed her thighs together and smiled. "In… there?"

His eyes followed hers and Shoto's cheeks became several shades darker. The blush traveled down his neck as his body turned stiff. "I see." Momo was ready for him to politely decline. She understood if he was uncomfortable. She readied herself for rejection.

Still, it couldn't have hurt to ask, could it...?!

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I-it was just the first thing that came to mind. Clearly I'm delirious, I-I didn't mean anything by suggesting we-"

"Okay." Shoto tugged on his shirt, pulling it off of him and dropping it onto the floor. Momo felt her blush travel down her neck as her eyes caught a glimpse of his smooth and sleek frame. "I'll go warm the water. Come in whenever you're ready." And he left the room, stepping into the bathroom quietly.

Momo could hear the showerhead turn on and water begin to fall. She stared at the bathroom door as her cheeks burned a bright scarlet. She wondered, for a moment, if this was just a dream.

 _I can't believe he decided to join me._ She swallowed down spit as she began to disrobe, peeling her outfit from her body as she followed her boyfriend. Her mind reminded her of a subject she had promised to bring up with her boyfriend. She made that promise several months ago, and had yet to bring it up.

For one brief moment, she wondered if she should bring it up. Momo had thought about it for a long time. She had fantasized about the things she and her boyfriend could do together, alone in the privacy of their home.

In the end, she made her choice. Today was going to be the day. She was going to throw all her cards on the table, and tell her boyfriend what she craved.

 _Come on, Momo. You can do this…_

* * *

Shoto had been asked by several of his alumni for dating advice. Truth be told, Shoto had none to give. He had never really dated anyone in his life.

When his friends pointed at his relationship with Momo, Shoto admitted that he never really considered it dating. At first it was simple professional courtesy, he respected her as an equal and understood she was a natural leader. Then he saw her as a reliable ally after they worked together to defeat Aizawa. Over the course of their adventures, they became friends, and then they became… more than friends.

It was seamless, looking back. They were already spending hours of the day talking to one another, working together to become better heroes. Romance just naturally sprouted from their bond.

That wasn't to say being in a relationship was easy. Momo was an amazing woman, and friend, but Shoto found himself at a lost when it came to more intimate moments.

Like now.

The young man faced the showerhead, letting it pelt hot water down onto his naked body. He just stared at the wall, swallowing down his nerves as he heard the door open and close behind him. Momo stepped in, and a hand fell on his back.

"Apologies. I can move if you-"

"No. Stay." She moved forward, and Shoto's breath was caught in his throat as something soft pressed against his back. Her arms wrapped around his body, gently embracing him. Her hands landed on his chest, feeling his robust frame. "Thank you. I know you're not entirely comfortable in here with me, so it means a lot that you joined me."

"I-I know it would make you happy. I just want you to feel better after the day you've had," he muttered, staring at her soft hands. Her large breasts pushed against his body, and he swallowed again. Her nipples were rubbing against his skin. They dragged against his skin, making his knees weak.

"Shoto, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

She was silent. Whatever it was she was trying to say, it clearly took a lot of courage. Shoto pushed aside his feelings of embarrassment, and he turned his body around in her arms. He refused to allow his own insecurity prevent him from being there for Momo. He faced his lover, and placed his hands on her shoulders, surprising her.

"Yaoyorozu."

His eyes saw her large, now wet breasts, and he saw a glimpse of her pink areolas. The mud and sand on her body was already beginning to fall off of her, revealing her fair skin. He turned his gaze away, staring into her dark grey eyes. His fingers gently squeezed her shoulders. She no doubt saw his blushing face.

Shoto didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. Momo took a deep breath and sighed, before smiling at her boyfriend, her cheeks slowly losing the dark red tint.

"I've often fantasized about you." Shoto's eyes widened at the confession. "At first it started off as simple and innocent. Just thinking about spending time with you, but as we got older, I began to see you in a slightly different light. A more… intimate light."

Shoto wasn't ignorant or naive. He knew that Momo was incredibly beautiful. Her mind and spirit were what drew him to her, and what he loved most, but physically? She was absolutely gorgeous. Her body had developed well the last few years. For the first time since he returned home, he allowed his eyes to truly take in how beautiful she was.

An hourglass frame that started with firm, yet soft thighs, wide hips that then shrank into a thin waist. Her stomach was flat, with the muscle definition one would expect from a life of adventure. Her breasts were large, still the largest of their circle of friends, and they seemed to defy gravity, remaining perky throughout the years. Her long hair clung to her shoulders and fell onto her back as the water rained on her, and her beautiful face stared at him. Soft, pillowy lips, the most radiant eyes he had ever seen…

Momo was beautiful, and Shoto had fantasized about her naked body against his more than once.

"I've often fantasized about you in a… more intimate manner. Sexually." He nodded his head. "And we've been dating for quite a long time. I-I don't mean to rush us, or imply that you haven't been an amazing boyfriend, it's just-! N-not that this isn't intimate, it's just in my fantasies we're more… intimate? I'm sorry. I'm rambling, I just…. I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to try… something?"

Try something? Wasn't that a unique way of putting it. Shoto's mouth hung open as he contemplated her words. His hands slipped from her shoulders, and he saw heartbreak in her eyes. Not from thinking they wouldn't do anything, but from thinking she had somehow hurt him.

He dashed her fears aside when his hands wrapped around her back, resting just above her hips. Shoto pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, feeling her skin against his lips.

"Okay. How should we start?" He tried his best to keep his voice steady, but it still had a subtle tremble to it. His hands pulled her closer, fingers stroking her smooth back as her nipples rubbed against his chest.

"P-put your hands on my breasts? Please?" Momo requested. She crossed her arms, resting her tits on them. She used her arms to lift her breasts up higher, as if presenting them to her lover. He obeyed her command, swallowing down his nerves as he gently laid his hands on her body, feeling the hefty breasts in his hands.

It wasn't the first time touching them, but it felt like the first time he truly felt them. He could paint an image of them in his mind as her nipples poked his palms. Shoto was shocked by how hard the small points were.

"Now squeeze them. I-I want you to play with my breasts."

Once again, Shoto Todoroki obeyed. He squeezed her breasts again, gently pressing his palms against the firm nipples. Momo gasped, and he froze, as if scared he did something wrong.

"Ah…! Just like that. More, please. H-harder."

"Like this?" He squeezed her breasts again, adding more pressure this time and she nodded.

"Y-yes. Just like that. T-they've always been rather sensitive," she confessed. "J-just keep doing that. It feels nice."

Shoto briefly wondered how such a simple action could elect such pleasure, but he shrugged the question off. He wasn't a girl. He couldn't know how good it felt, but what he could do was continue. The water splashed onto her nipples as he began to press down harder, massaging and kneading Momo's breasts like dough.

"Ah!" she gasped, leaning back and pushing her breasts against his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" He tried to pull his hands away, only to find his hands held where they were by Momo's.

"No. You just surprised me," she answered. She smiled at him, blushing as she took long, slow breaths. "Y-you're a natural at this."

"I'm… good with my hands," he muttered, in return. He ignored her giggle and focused his eyes on his work. Which also meant he was staring at her large breasts, giving him an even better image of her perfect body.

"Do you want me to keep going?" He adjusted his hands, catching a glimpse of her nipples. He admired them, taking in the contrast between the areola around them and Momo's fair skin.

"Y-yes. Please." There was something in her voice that Shoto had never heard before. It sounded like she was eager to continue. _Just how many fantasies has she had about this moment?_

He went back to work on her breasts, but this time he chose to experiment. He was far from a master, but she didn't seem to mind. Shoto pinched Momo's nipples, holding on tight so as not to lose his grip on the wet teats.

They felt nice in his hands, and Momo moaned, leaning back to jut her tits into his hands. She lifted the the two pillows up higher as she leaned her head back, giving Shoto complete access to them.

"I-I've always dreamed about the things you'd do to my breasts. Please, Todoroki." She moved her head back, just so she could stare into his eyes. "Take me."

Those words were like a key. They unlocked something in Shoto. He nodded his head, gently rubbing her nipples with his thumbs as his fingers lightly pinched the tips. All of this had begun to affect his own body, and Momo realized that when something gently touched her inner thigh.

She gasped, eyes wide as her breathing struggled to catch up. "I-is that…?"

He nodded his head, avoiding her eyes by moving his head down. Her shock had only just begun as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around her nipple, gently suckling on the soft, tender flesh.

* * *

Momo became putty in her lover's hands. Or would it be more accurate to say it was his mouth that she was melting in? She never would have expected such a move from her Shoto. It was almost animalistic. The way his lips pulled her teat, the way his tongue lashed at the tip, the way he sucked on her, as if trying to drain the color from her breast.

Even as he did this, his other hand went to work massaging and pressing down on her other tit. The way his hand mauls her hefty breast makes her pussy slick with not just with water, but her own juices.

"M-more! Harder!" She begged, placing her hands on the back oh his head, pulling him closer as she felt his teeth graze against her nipple. His lips covered his teeth as he began to bite and nibble on it, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout the young heroine's body.

It was better than she could have ever imagined, and it shattered the walls she put up. Her self-control was broken against her lover's touch, and it melted against the fire building on her cheeks.

 _I'm a pervert… I'm a pervert!_ It felt amazing to confess the truth. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders as she moaned in pleasure.

She came, the orgasm rocking her to her very core. Her body tensed as air was caught in her throat as she bit on her lower lip to keep from screaming. Momo's body trembled under her lover's passionate embrace. They way his digits massaged her sensitive skin, the way his tongue assaulted her body. It was all so lewd, so depraved, so indecent… Momo found that she loved the sensation.

She came, and it was like lightning through her body. Momo's body hit the soaked wall behind her. She rocked her hips, as if instinctively searching for her partner's flesh. Her fingers dug into his skin, nails stabbing into Shoto's skin as she slowly returned from her high.

"T-that was amazing," she whispered, staring at the ceiling in awe. "I-I never imagined it could feel so… so wonderful."

Shoto finally released her breast from his mouth. He was panting as he pulled his hands from her tits. "I'm glad."

There was a heavy silence in the air. The only sound Momo could hear was the pounding of her own heart and the hiss of the shower still beating down on them. Steam filled the small shower, yet neither cared.

"Do you want to keep going?" she finally asked, her eyes traveling down his sleek body to stare at his member.

She gulped at the sight of it. It was bigger than she had expected. Then again, she had never seen a penis in person before. This was no image in a book, this was a real cock, throbbing and hard and hers. She made it twitch with desire.

"Do you?"

Momo's eyes bounced between Shoto and his manhood, and once more she swallowed down her nerves and made her move. She moved both of her arms, one going behind Shoto to turn the shower off. Drops of water quietly fell to the ground as her other hand squeezed the base of Shoto's dick.

She heard him gasp as her lips connected to his neck, gently kissing and nipping at the skin. He clearly hadn't expected the move, and Momo felt brief pride in her surprise attack, before she focused her efforts.

"I want to make you feel good," she confessed, her voice tickling his wet ears. She moved her hands to capture Shoto's head. He faced her, but she caught his eyes staring down at her swaying hips. "I want to make our fantasies come to life."

"I don't...I... " He stuttered an answer, before gasping as her pussy's lips kissed the tip of his manhood.

"Let's both be happy." She had never felt this way before, but maybe that was just how love was. It drove people to do crazy things. It drove her perversion. It drove her to tease her boyfriend, rubbing her moist slit against his throbbing cock, and moan against his neck.

"I love you, Shoto Todoroki."

"I-I love you too," Momo Yaoyorozu." She smiled at that as her hands slowly traveled down his body. She took his hands in hers as she continued to tease his dick with wet kisses from her lower lips.

"Do you want to make me feel good?" He nodded his head, as if entranced by her voice. Momo pecked his neck, kissing around the collar, before rising to taste his chin, and finally his lips. "Good. Put your hands on my breasts again."

He obeyed, returning his hands to her breasts. He shivered as the cold air stung his body, something Momo was also experiencing. It was convenient then, that her next fantasy had the perfect solution to that.

"I want you to activate your quirk at a low level. Just enough for me to feel it."

"What? Yaoyorozu, I don't want to hurt you." His kindness made her grin, but she quickly corrected him.

"You're not going to hurt me. I trust you to keep it to a minimum. It's just… I've always wanted to feel your hands on me, with your Quirk activated." She could only imagine how surprising that was. "I've often dreamed about what it would feel like… The cold on my nipple, the heat… I used to rub ice cubes against my skin just to experience what your hand would be like, Shoto..."

Momo didn't care that she had just revealed one of her most private secrets. She didn't care, because Shoto was with her, and they loved one another. Nothing else mattered.

"Please… hurt me."

Shoto gently pushed Momo back, letting him stare into her eyes. She gazed into his heterochromic eyes, memorizing their beauty as he slowly nodded his head. It was subtle, almost invisible.

"Alright." And Momo could feel his left hand on her breast. He started with only one side of his Quirk, just to be safe. The change in temperature was gradual. She moaned, biting her lower lip as the drops of water still clinging to her skin vanished under his touch. "Y-yes… Just like that."

"You like this?" he wondered.

"Y-yes. The heat feels nice. It's like a massage, but-" She bit her lip again, releasing a muffled moan as his fingers dug into her soft titflesh. "Ahh… Just like that Todoroki…! Please, I want more!"

And more he gave.

* * *

There was no more teasing. Shoto positioned himself, before pushing his hips. In a short instance, Momo's hymen was torn. She couldn't deny that it hurt, but she had been in worse pains before.

Sometimes pain was simply a hurdle on the way to success, and this was no different. Neither Momo, nor Shoto, moved. They simply clung to one another as she slowly got used to the sensation of being filled.

Every minute she would nod her head, and Shoto would push another inch into her. Momo gasped, before biting her lower lip as her slit was spread open further and further until finally she came to the base of his cock. She leaned her head back, savoring the moment as Shoto bit and nipped at her neck.

His cock was inside her. The soaking walls of her pussy squeezed his dick inside of her. That's when she noticed his breathing. How heavy it was, how he tried hiding every moan behind a loud breath breath of her. Momo grinned, pride swelling inside of her for a job well done.

"T-Todoroki?"

"Hm?" he growled, resting his lips on her neck as he pushed her against the wall, her breasts against his skin.

"Use your ice side now. Okay?" Momo felt his head nod against her neck. "Good. Make sure you have a firm hold on me."

He nodded his head, before gasping as she kicked her legs off of the ground and wrapped them around Shoto's body. She wrapped her legs around him, hooking each foot on the other, before she began to take control of his rhythm. Her hands squeezed his shoulders, lifting her up off of his dick until only the tip remained inside her, before bringing herself down again. She bounced on his cock, moaning and panting at the wonderful sensation.

It was better than her wildest dreams. It was like an earthquake inside her body every time her pelvis slammed into the base of his cock. She could feel it throb and pulse inside of her, every bounce a massage all over his dick.

Shoto clearly hadn't been expecting this, and he squeezed her tits on reflex as he began to cry out in pleasure. His sense of control was shattered as his eyes widened and her dark gaze gleamed before his.

It felt good. It felt amazing. He dug his fingers into her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers as he began to meet her thrusts, pounding into her in rhythm with her own movements. They soon found the right pace, each pulling away at the same time, only to come crashing back into each other. The sound of his body pounding into her echoed throughout the large bath.

One hand warmed Momo's boobflesh, evaporating the water off of her body as her tongue fell out of her mouth, dangling to the side. Her eyes rolled into her head. A small drop of drool dripped from her lip as ecstasy tore her mind apart, leaving her body's desires in control.

The other hand chilled Momo's left teat. He pinched her nipple, and she cried out in joy. Her lover's Quirk made her body numb, yet at the same time his fingers sent shocks of pleasure through her cold flesh. He freed her breast and began to slowly massage up and down Momo's body, that same numbing sensation coursing through her as she bounced on his cock.

Despite the sensation, she still felt… everything. Every time their skin rubbed against one another's, every mind-numbing thrust as his cock kissed her cervix, and every jolt of ecstasy as he bit and nipped at her neck. The numbness didn't take away pleasure. It enhanced it.

Every thrust into Momo made her rub against the wall. She'd fall when he pulled back, only to rise again when he pumped into her. Momo wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, kissing Shoto's crimson and white locks as she embraced him.

"M-Momo! I'm going… I'm going to cum soon," he growled, trying to hold back his inevitable orgasm.

"I-inside! Inside!" She spoke like he had a choice. Her arms and legs tightened their hold, ensuring her womb was going to be filled with Shoto's seed. "Please!"

Shoto didn't have the time or strength to argue. He held his girlfriend tightly, burying his face into her neck as he released a jet of his seed into her body. He made sure to slam his cock to the very base, letting it coat the walls of Momo's pussy. She squeezed him tightly, shocking him with her strength as she let out a silent scream. She opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and trembled in his grip.

He kept his cock inside of her for a few moments longer, before he began to slowly pull out. Every inch his dick rubbed against a sensitive spot within Momo's pussy, and a jolt of ecstacy went through the heroine's exhausted body. She couldn't stop shaking until his cock was completely out, and even then, her body as left panting from the aftershocks of pleasure.

Finally his cock was released, and it dangled between his legs as his seed dripped from Momo's cunt. He slowly pulled back, keeping his hands on her back to make sure she was safe.

"How...?" He struggled to catch his breath. "How was that?"

Her answer was a smile and a gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

Shoto and Momo laid on their bed together. Momo combed through one of her books as he laid beside her, staring at the ceiling in quiet thought. It had been little less than an hour since their time in the shower. The young man turned to his girlfriend, a subtle frown on his lips.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" She glanced at him, and he sighed as she put her book down. "I'm sorry. I just need to make sure."

"You were amazing. It was amazing," she repeated herself. "It was better than I ever could have imagined. It was like heaven, Todoroki." Her hand rose to touch the scarred side of his face. "I loved it. I love you."

Those three simple words. He blushed at them, before nodding his head. "Alright. Good…" She raised a brow, teasingly, and he realized his mistake. "And I love you too…"

"Good."

The two quietly chuckled at the exchange, when Todoroki's phone began to vibrate. He reached towards the nightstand to pick it up, noticing the name on the screen.

"Midoriya…" He looked at his girlfriend, and Momo smiled back, placing her hand on his legs.

"It's okay. You've already made me happy. You did what you set out to do. Go ahead." She gently squeezed his leg, her eyes aglow with love and gratitude.

He nodded his head, before answering the call. "Midoriya, has there been an update to the case? What?" His eyes widened for a brief moment, before quickly returning to the calm expression he was known for. Momo arched her brow as he nodded his head. "I understand. Good. Tell her I appreciate it."

Shoto glanced at his girlfriend, and she was surprised to find a smile on his face. "She's good. I'll see you later, Midoriya." He ended the call, and quickly gave Momo the answers she was looking for. "Ururaka and Midoriya found the traffickers and took care of them. Everyone is okay."

"That's great!" Momo nodded her head as Shoto placed his phone down and looked at his girlfriend. He stared at her his on hand gently laid on hers. "Todoroki?"

"I… have some more free time now." His cheeks were gaining a bright, pink tint. "I was wondering if we could do some training. I want to get better at pleasing you."

Momo's eyes widened as her cheeks caught on fire. She placed her book down, not even bothering to mark the page as she scooted her body closer.

"W-well, if you insist."

That night the two learned a lot about one another. They said up studying for hours, until exhaustion drove them to sleep in each other's arms.

 **END**

This story was the winner of one of my Pat-reon polls! Join my Pat-reon community by making a small monthly donation and you can vote for future stories, as well as send me prompts you want me to write! Tiers start as low as a single dollar! Find me at Pat-reon dot com slash Leafydream! Remember to remove the hyphen!

This came out a lot harder to write than I thought it would. My first 'My Hero Academia' story, so it took some time to try and capture the characters' voices. Hopefully I did that well.

Glad I got to write this story. I love the show, and these two characters. Hopefully I'll get to write more for this fandom soon. Have a good day, stay safe, and know that you are loved!


End file.
